


Not Alone

by fivesumbrella



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesumbrella/pseuds/fivesumbrella
Summary: Two large brown eyes, were scanning him, with concern in them. Diego?No, Diego was dead.All of them were dead."Don't touch me."orFive has a panic attack and Diego and Klaus worry.





	1. Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work here! This is going to be 2 chapters long. 
> 
> I've never had a panic attack before, this is based off of other works I've read before, sorry if it's inaccurate!
> 
> I'm trash at intros by the way, sorry. I can't start a story in a normal way to save my life tbh.
> 
> English in NOT my first language, if there are any grammar mistakes, feel free to correct me! Also, constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Enjoy <33

Truth to be told, Five didn't _really_ mind company.

 

Well, he did, in fact, in most cases.

 

The apocalypse made him used to being alone. He started to like it, at one point.

 

But when it came to his family, he would always have time for them. Didn't really _have_ time, as such, but he did spend some with them. As much as he could.

 

Because deep down he knew he might fail.

 

 

So, when two of his brothers joined him on his trip to get a coffee, he didn't really think, it would turn out _this_ bad.

 

The bells above the door jingled as they stepped in the diner.

 

"Do you even wash that thing? You're always wearing it?" Klaus asked, gesturing towards Diego's skintight outfit.

 

Suddenly, Klaus' eyes lightened up. "Wait, do you have multiple of them?"

 

Five sighed. "Do you ever shut the fuck up?" He asked, a couple of seconds away from stabbing his dear brother in the foot.

 

"Is it" Klaus lowered his voice "uncomfortable around the _area_?"

 

"Klaus, I'm telling you. I have _three_ knives on me, and it's not gonna be easy taking drugs with your fingers chopped off." Diego threatened.

 

Klaus finally shut his mouth at that and they all sat down beside the counter.

 

"So, what will it be?" The waitress asked opening up her notebook and eyeing them suspiciously.

 

Fivedidn't blame her.

 

Who wouldn't judge a guy with smudged eyeliner, red eyes and a skirt, a dude in a goddamn spandex and a 13 year old kid with shorts on?

 

"I would like a cappucino, thank you." Diego ordered.

 

He looked at Klaus questioningly, who hesitated, for a moment, holding his chin."I would like two eggs, with bacon. Also, 3 pancakes, with butter. And blueberrys. Also maple syrup, if that's possible. Oh, and waffles! 3 waffles. With jam and.. whipped cream? Is that a thing here?"

"Do you guys have money by the way?"

 

Five didn't have to look at Diego to know that he was rolling his eyes.

 

The waitress nodded, looking slightly disgusted at the man's choices. "And for the kid?"

 

"Coffee." He looked her dead in the eye. "Black." He added.

 

The waitress nodded, puzzled. "Be right back."

 

It was Diego who spoke up first, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "So, Five." He crossed his arms. "Where were you?"

 

Five rolled his eyes. "What do you mean? And for god's sake stop with that detective bullshit, Diego, I'm not one of your suspects."

 

"Before we stopped the apocalypse. You were gone for almost a day."

 

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Five spat.

 

"Well, we're helping you save the world, or whatever, so you might as well start explaining things." Said Klaus, but he seemed uninterested in what Five has to say, he was observing his painted nails instead.

 

Five sighed. "I was at the Commission HeadQuarters." He said, his own voice sounding way too tired, even for him.

 

Seeingthe confusion on Diego' face, he explained: "The Comission is the place where  they make sure everything is happening exactly as it's supposed to happen."

 

Thebitterness and venom in his voice drew Klaus' attention to Five again. "When me and Luther were trying to fuck over Hazel and Cha-Cha with the fake briefcase-" He ignored the silent "language" coming from Diego. "And you two crashed the meeting with your ice cream truck, I was offered a job there, in exchange for all of you to be spared by the apocalypse."

 

"And you took it?" Asked Klaus dramatically. "Aww, I never knew you cared."

 

And let's just say, if looks could kill, Klaus would be lying dead on the floor, that's for sure.

 

"I wanted to figure out who caused the apocalyse and how I could stop them, I had a plan to.." Five trailed off.

 

Because that's when he saw it.

 

And heard it.

 

Thesound of something catching on fire. The light of the angry, red flames. Suddenly, his lungs were filled with smoke, and the scent of rotting flesh sent nausea down his spine. The air was choking him, breathing was impossible, he couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear anything, there was nothing, and oh god, he couldn't breath-

 

"Five!"

 

A distant voice called. It sounded underwater.

 

Or maybe, he was underwater. That would explain the pressure in his ears. Why he couldn't breath and the wetness he felt on his cheeks. But, flames were eating him up, so, nope, not underwater.

 

He was in the apocalypse and he was all alone, his family was dead, he can't go back, ever.

 

"Five!"

 

He felt something touch his face, and his head snapped to the side.

 

"Was that too hard?" That was Klaus' voice, it must've been. But how? "I'm sorry."

He was suddenly hyperaware of all the hands on his body, touching him.

 

He slapped somebody's hand away, trying to focus on what was i front of him.

 

Two large brown eyes, were scanning him, with concern in them.

 

Diego?

 

No, Diego was dead.

 

All of them were dead.

 

"Don't touch me." He muttered, and all the pressure was gone from his arms and face.

 

He blinked once, twice. Yes it, really is Diego's face.. but.. how?

 

"Y're n't real" he slurred out. He trued pushing away that evil hologram in front of him, but he couldn't even move his fingers.

 

"What? Hey, hey, Five, buddy, you gotta breath."

 

"G'way."

 

"I swear im real. Um.." he felt a light pressure on his hand. And warmness. "You feel that, man? I'm real, I'm here, I promise. I don't know where you went but we're in the diner, getting coffee, you remeber?"

 

The memories were all getting so much clearer. They were getting breakfast and he tried to explain where he had been. And that's when one of the waffles caught on fire.

 

He felt the tears on his cheeks. Oh. He was crying.

 

Pathetic.

 

So goddamn pathetic. How was he supposed to save the fucking world, when a damn waffle made him cry.

 

"Hey, buddy, breath!"

 

Oh, Five was breathing alright, he was actually fucking awesome at it, considering he was hyperventillating.

 

Diego gently grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest.

 

"You feel this?"

 

Five nodded, his eyes wide.

 

"Try to mimic my breathing."

 

And five tried, ignoring the white hot pain in his chest. His breath wasn't nearly as slow as Diego's, but he tried.

 

"That's right, Champ." Diego reassured and Five just now realised that his hand was gently stroking his hair.

 

He slapped it away "Don't call me that."

 

Suddenly, he realised that it wasn't just Diego and Klaus who were watching him, no.

 

The whole diner was staring at the boy. Judging him.

 

Thinking how weak he is.

 

So, the next second, he was gone from the diner, staring at the ceiling of his room.


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five gets the emotional comfort he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like how this turned out. (I actually had to write it two times, because it got deleted.)
> 
> I wanted to make Diego's & Five's relationship the center of this fic, because it's always Klaus or Vanya who comforts Five in other works I've read, and I think Diego is a very soft boi so yeah.
> 
> But Klaus is there too!!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

  
  


Diego blinked. Five was gone. He just had a- a _panic attack_ , and he teleported away, just like that.

 

Oh, how Diego wished he had that ability sometimes.

 

It was still a pain in the ass.

 

He looked at Klaus, who's expression was simply shocked. He was staring wide-eyed at the place Five had been just a moment ago.

 

The waitress broke the awkward silence. "Umm, you still want that black coffee?" She asked, sounding apologetic.

 

Diego stood up, to look at the rest of the diner, ignoring the waitress.

 

They were all staring.

 

They were all _watching_ his brother being the most vulnerable _Diego_ has _ever_ seen him.

 

Most of them looked shell-shocked (Diego kept forgetting that teleporting wasn't something most people considered normal).

 

Bet there were people who actually looked annoyed. _Annoyed_.

 

At his brother having a panic attack.

 

Now, Diego himself under the gazes of all those people, he understood why Five had teleported.

 

His brother was a _really_ private person, he had trouble showing emotions even in front of his family.

 

He wanted to scream at those people. Scream that how dare they make his brother feel unwanted and making him close off even more.

 

But, in the end, it wasn't their fault.

 

It was his.

 

How did he not notice that Five was _suffering?_

 

He hurried out of the diner, hearing his brother's footsteps behind him.

 

 

 

To say that Klaus was surprised, was putting it quite lightly.

 

He didn't think, it hasn't even _crossed his mind,_ that Five could have PTSD.

 

Which was very stupid of him, considering the trauma Five went through.

 

Being 13, all alone, and seeing his family's corpses?

 

God, he didn't even want to think about it.

 

And when he had his panic attack, Klaus froze.

 

He should've been the one to help Five. Because Klaus himself had to coach himself through panic attacks like this countless times.

 

 

Klaus saw Diego leaving, and he chased after him.

 

He got into Diego's car, closing the door, and turned to look at him.

 

He had never seen his brother this angry before.

 

Klaus opened his mouth to say something - he really didn't know what yet, but the silence was getting too uncomfortable - when Diego stepped on the gas and he got pressed into his seat with full force.

 

"Woah, easy, tiger!"

 

Diego ignored him.

 

"Listen, I know what you're thinking."

 

Diego raised one of his eyebrows, eyes still focused on the road. "Oh, really?"

 

"Yeah and - slow down, for God's sake - I'm thinking it too." Klaus straightened up in his seat. "But it's not your fault."

 

"It is." Diego clenched his jaw. "I should have noticed."

 

"No, I should've. We all should have fucking noticed. But we didn't, so how about you stop making yourself the victim-" Diego opened his mouth to protest but Klaus raised his hand. "And be there for him, _now_."

 

Diego parked the car in front of the academy and looked at Klaus. "That's surprisingly mature of you."

 

"I'm the _embodiment_ of maturity."

 

"Right."

 

 

...

 

 

Five didn't do  _emotions_.

 

And mostly, he didn't have time for them.

 

But when he heard Diego's car park, he knew he couldn't escape the conversation(™).

 

Oh well, he was gonna try anyway.

 

The door clicked behind him, and two of his brothers stepped into his room.

 

"Go away, I'm busy."

 

"What- Why are you drawing on the wall?" That was Klaus' voice.

 

He stared at the chalk in his hand, and turned around to face them.

 

"I'm trying to stop the apocalypse." Five spat. "So if you don't mind.."

 

"We do mind" Diego said. "We have to talk about this."

 

"Listen" Five jumped down from his bed and looked his brother in the eye. "First, I don't _have to_ do anything. And second, as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing to talk about."

 

"We're worried about you." Diego put his arm on Five's shoulder.

 

He stared at it. He didn't know why he didn't slap it away.

 

"I'm _fine_." He hissed.

 

"Five" Diego said softly. "You just had a panic attack."

 

Five took a step back.

 

The way Diego said it, so carefully, but way too casually, broke him.

Because he was right.

 

Because, _damn_ , he wasn't fine.

 

He sat down on his bed in defeat, and Diego did the same.

 

"I just-" he tried to blink tears away, and Diego rubbed his shoulder.

 

"When I saw your dead bodies.." Five's voice cracked, and he stopped. He didn't want to finish that sentence. "I've been trying to stop this for 45 years, and I-I have no idea how, I just-" he inhaled sharply.

 

"I don't wanna lose you guys again" he whispered.

 

Five looked away in shame.

 

There they go, he said it.

 

He shouldn't have said it.

 

Now they know how weak he is, and-

 

Suddenly, Five felt Diego's arms around him.

 

He blinked. What?

 

"I promise we're not gonna leave you again." Diego muttered into his hair.

 

Five pressed his head against his brother's chest.

 

"I promise." Diego said softly.

 

Five smiled.

 

"Group hug!" yelled Klaus, and jumped on top of them.

 

Diego groaned, and Klaus laughed and as much as he doubted that Diego could promise such a thing, Five felt safe for the first time in years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or a kudos if you did! I always appreciate feedback. 
> 
> Also, i'm soft uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this actual trash! <3 Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
